


Empires

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [33]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Basara (Anime & Manga), Fushigi Yuugi, Hakuouki, Huā Mùlán | Mulan (2009), Mulan (1998), 후궁: 제왕의 첩 | The Concubine (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Arranged Marriage, Conspiracy, Drama, F/M, Fake Death Ensued, Family, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Political Marriage, Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: (Taken place after chapter 175 on AkaYona)If there's Four Dragon Warriors and Red Dragon King on Kouka Kingdom, there are Four Princess Of Four Gods on Kai Empire. Each princess have one of ancient sacred scrolls and only the chosen princess who can earn the Sword of God from the ancient sacred scroll. It was said, one of the princess who can lead three other princess, the leader of the Four Princess will purify the darkness of Red Demon, the Son of Snow Demon. Only when the Darkness have been purified from the Demons' hearts, the Kai Empire will be united as one unity.When Yona is sinking deep down into the Abyss after her fatal decision has brought Hak to their downfall which she thought as her biggest, fatal mistake with Hak's fate as the sacrifice, Yona meets with them, the Four Princess of Four Gods whose the sisters of her fiance, prince Hua Soron of Northern Kai Empire, Son of Snow Demon Empress Hua Mulan.When the storm is coming and desire burns the love passionately, a war is calling when the tides are turned. The Empires rise and fall when people live or die to take the throne. Only one chosen person who will stand at the end of it all.(Former Title : Speechless)





	1. Prologue

After Jae Ha leaps, carrying Yona on his back to take her to the safe place, Hak sighs in relief before leaning his back and his head on the wall. Finally, he can go back home to Kouka with the princess and his comrades. Looking to Gobi, after he takes a rest for a while, Hak stands “now, what should I do to you?”.

“who are you? who do you think you are? You’re not even one of Dragons. Kissing with the Dragon princess like that”, Gobi admits he witnessed everything, accusing him for defile the princess “you’re not someone particular important. For her, you only will become the obstacle. Only someone powerful like Dragons or someone with high stature like King Soo Won who deserve for her. A mere servant from low ranks like you have no right to mix your dirty blood with the princess?!”.

Hak clenches his fist and grits his teeth, he knows it, he knows his place and just if his Tsu Quan Dao is still on his arm, he will throw it through Gobi’s skull for sure.

“then why don’t you die first?”.

Gobi screams in pain as several throwing knives with dark feather landing on his biceps, thighs, palms and ankles, successfully pinning him down on the wall.

“I’m going to kill this man, Kaya. You okay with this?”, raven-haired man with citrine orbs, he has a burly, well-built muscular body. Pointing his sword to Gobi’s neck, he turns to woman who wears plain brown kimono and ivory muffler “you don’t want to stop me or you don’t want to kill him with your own hand?”.

Kaya bows her head, touching her chest “I beg you pardon, My Lord, I am a healer. I’ve been banned to kill people because it is my duty to heal people to help and keep them alive, not to bring them to their death. I have no grudge against him but I’m afraid that he will bring harm to my husband again”.

“you’re too kind, Kaya. Just like another meaning of your name, ‘Forgiveness’, although I prefer the other one of your name’s meanings, ‘a place to rest’. Your husband is really lucky to have you”, a man who called as ‘Lord’ puts his sword back to its sheath before wrapping his arm around Gobi’s neck to lock his head in his arms “but if this is war, your naivety will kill you, you know?”.

Hak grabs the wound on his waist that feels stinging when he forces himself to stand “who are you?”.

“not someone particular important, only an assassin who was hired by her. She said his husband is in danger and this mad priest is the main culprit. Also, he has said something unpleasant that make me really pissed, so I’m gonna finish him off here”, ignoring Gobi’s begs and Hak’s protest, the Lord snaps Gobi’s neck before pulling the throwing knives on Gobi’s neck. Throwing those knives to raven-haired tall man cladded in black who standing behind Kaya all along this time, the Lord gives order “Raven, let’s just finish our business here. We still should pursue Yin Kuervo so we can drag them to my mother”.

“as you wish, My Lord”, Raven bows his head before looking straight to Hak “and what we should do with him?”.

“let him be. It’s better if you get out of here as—”, he acts like he has nothing to do with Hak before he seems looking something behind Hak “watch out behind you?!”.

The last thing Hak remembers is, only a pain on his neck like someone biting him on the neck after that person wrapping their hands around his shoulders and covering his eyes.

In the darkness, he feels like he hear their voices.

_“—inject the poison?!”._

_“—have to wait—”._

_“—too resemble with his mother...”._

When Jae Ha arrives back, he’s shocked to see that Gobi’s lifeless body, his blood pooling around his body. Not that he cares of the mad priest, but what has shocked Jae Ha the most, because he finds Hak laying on the floor, unconscious, with blood pouring out of his mouth, the wounds on his neck and his waist. However, whoever this person, looks like there’s someone who have tried to treat Hak’s wounds to holding his bleeding. Seems like this person is in a rush from how this person’s work to stop Hak’s bleeding is rather mess, unlike Yun’s handiworks. Checking on Hak’s condition, Jae Ha feels relief that at least, Hak’s bleeding has stopped. There’s torn clothes with ivory colors, maybe muffler, wrapping itself around Hak’s neck and waist. Wasting no time, when Jae Ha finds Algira and Vold under, Jae Ha throws Gobi’s corpse to them with promise to explain everything later before carrying Hak on his back. Wasting no time, Jae Ha leaps back to his friend’s place.

* * *

_This dream again, the one I’ve been dreaming sometimes, like old-forgotten memory under snow of the certain someone where I became that kid, the last time I saw that woman. They kept running on the blizzard, that woman carried me and a man cladded in black holding her hand, urging her to leave ‘this place’, wherever and whatever this place was until we reached the stable._

_However, she pulled her hand “I have to go back”._

_The man cladded in black who carrying me shouted “what? Are you crazy?! You’ll only die if you go back to that place?!”._

_“even so, I can’t leave Wen Tai there?! Shuri also would be unprotected if Titia died?!”, she cried before looking behind, pulling her sword “when you protect someone beloved to you that you want to keep safe, do you always weigh your own life against theirs?”._

_He grabbed her wrist “but Mulan, I—”._

_“Sakaki, please?! If you can’t do it for me, please do it for my son?!”, Mulan cupped his cheeks “I order you to bring my son to the safe place, wherever it is, far away till no one from this cursed land can find him and no one will recognize him as my son. Please. It’s my father’s last wish that there’s someone who must continue my family’s name or at least, our descendant through our bloodline”._

_Sakaki gritted his teeth before kneeling in front of her “...as you wish, My Mistress. However, I promise that I will go back to your side right away once I have made sure your son is in the safe place”._

_The little boy on Sakaki’s arms tugged her sleeve “mom, where are you going? Can’t I come with you?”._

_“you can’t, I’m sorry, but it’s too dangerous... I have to go, to save your father, your older brother and my best friend”, she kissed his forehead, letting a single tear streaming down her cheek “and you have to live, I hope nothing but your safety”._

_He shook his head, refuse to let go her sleeve because he had a hunch feeling that he would never see her again after this if he let her go this time “no, don’t leave me alone”._

_“...I’m so sorry, for leaving your side”, Mulan hugged him, kissing the crown of his head “I do not hope you to forgive me, my son, but it is my duty to fight”._

_Sakaki nodded “I’m going to bring him to the safe place before I come back here to save you”._

_“thank you, Sakaki”, one more time, she gave him hearfelt hug and kissed his eyelids “I love you, my son, Soron”._

_Turning her back against them, she ran back “go, Sakaki?! Bring him to somewhere safe!? Far away from this cursed land?!”._

_The little boy on Sakaki’s arms reached out his arms “mom?!”._

_“don’t look back, kid?!”, repositioning him on his arms, Sakaki mounted to the horse before riding the horse to outside “all along this time, she raised her Sword to protect her Kingdom and her beloved people. Now, she raised her Sword to protect her family. You have to live because you are her last hope. You have to live, prince. You should be strong, survive and live if you still want to meet with your family. Until the time comes for us to get you back, never ever tell anyone about your real identity, prince. From now on, your name is—”._

* * *

“—Hak?!”.

It’s Yona, looking down to her with her teary-eyed.

Hak jerks his head and gasps, his eyes widen before his pupils dilate. Looking up, Hak tries to call her title but failed. He feels the tightening on his neck and brings his hand up to clutch his neck but Yona halts his hand “don’t?! Yun said someone tried to slit your throat after biting your neck?! Your vocal cord got scratched a bit, so Yun said that you can’t speak for a while too”.

Since Hak can’t speak for now, he tries his luck and luckily Shina is there, he can know what he has said and Shina tells them all “Hak said sorry for worrying you all”.

“just rest, we can hear whatever the story about what happened to you when Jae Ha went for a while”, Yun scolds him before pushing Yona gently “you too, Yona. And you all, four rare beast, just get some food and drink for us”.

Algira stands, cheerfully saying “I will go?!”.

“Zeno too?!”.

Since Hak tells with his mouth’s movement that meat and booze is his medicine, Shina stands, patting Ao’s head “I will take some and bring it here too”.

Yona chuckles, telling Hak to rest and Hak sighs in relief. Speaking of which, it’s been a long time ever since he hasn’t had that dream. Why should he dream about it again now?


	2. An Empire Rises

**Hiryuu Castle**

There’s a reason of why Soo Won doesn’t go to the border for the war like usual?

There is.

“okay, so let me count it back... latest war we have, was a war with Tully Tribe of Northern Kai Empire, an ex-Nomads clan led by Yin Kuervo. Whoever this man, he took down Li Hazara by force, cooperated with the mad priest Gobi of Xing Kingdom who wants Yona and Four Dragon Warriors. Yona, Yun and two Dragons were kidnapped so Hak and two other Dragons joined the forces of Sky Tribe and Fire Tribe to fight against Tully Tribe”, Lily just knows that her friend was kidnapped and although Keishuk has sent a message back to Soo Won that they won the war thanks to Thunder Beast and Yona with her group is safe already, doesn’t change the fact that she’s irritated by the fact that the King has told her nothing. Slamming her cup, she slams her palms on the table after that “at least you could let me know, right?!”.

“instead because I know you, Lady Lily... if you knew about it, you would want to go to Saika with General Joo Doh to save Yona or whatever your intention is. The battlefield isn’t a playground and you have been **lucky** that you’re still alive now even after encountered with Nadai brokers and barely lost your life on the gallows”, Soo Won sighs, he tells her since people have been talking about it so Lily will know about it eventually, no matter how he wants to hide it from her so here is he, telling her and as expected, she’s mad “besides what your father will tell me if I let you go to the battlefield while I myself stay on Hiryuu Castle?”.

“speaking of which, why did you not come to the battlefield this time? Unlike before”, Lily has calmed down a bit, leaning her chin on her palm “I think it’s unusual for you. Does it because Joo Doh or that dreary advisor told you not to? Because Hak is there”.

“...not only that, I also have to watch the movement between Southern Kai Empire and Northern Kai Empire. I asked General Geun Tae to watch over the border, in case Southern Kai Empire invaded us when we have to deal with Tully Tribe of Northern Kai Empire. Though, that’s not what I’m afraid of the most...”, Soo Won says thoughtfully before a messenger comes in a rush. When the messenger looks to Lily, Soo Won tells him to just say it “what is it?”.

“oh, we have the urgent news, my King?!”, the messenger drops one knee in front of him “the Emperor Shan Yu of Northern Kai Empire has fallen due to the rebellion?! Nomads and all Clans, except Li Clan and Tully Tribe who have fought against us lately, they join a force under Lady Hua Mulan. They have successfully invaded the Castle and Lady Hua Mulan claimed Emperor Shan Yu’s head?! Only three days from today, Lady Hua Mulan will be crowned as the Empress with full support from the military forces, the Clans and Nomads!?”.

Soo Won caresses his chin “it means the councils, Royal Family and citizens have no choice but to accept her ascension. Not to mention, with how the tyrant Emperor Shan Yu ruled the Northern Kai Empire poorly, I guess the citizens will not mind at all, right?”.

“indeed”, the messenger clenches his intertwined knuckles until his knuckles whitened “instead... the citizens have celebrated for her ascension”.

“this is what I feared the most”, Soo Won mumbles after the messenger has left him long “she is known as the Snow Demon. She could make a peace with Nomads, re-united the scattered Clans on Nothern Kai Empire into one and now she’s going to be crowned as the Empress? Underestimate her, it meant death”.

“I knew the Royal family lost power and surrounding powerful families have been fighting each other to become the strongest, but considering this clan can take over the throne, they must be the strongest and the leader is a woman, even?”, Lily mumbles in awe, before thinking this is the first time she has seen such hardened expression on Soo Won’s face, this must be serious then “but... does it okay for me to know it?”.

“you will know it eventually”, Soo Won smiles gently before looking up “now, I just need to wait for General Joo Doh and Advisor Keishuk to come back here”.

* * *

**Imperial Capital Tenchou, Tenryuu Castle**

A shadow kneeling behind the red curtains that encircle the bath tub fulfilled by flowers “my Empress”.

“Sakaki”, Mulan wraps the towel around her after getting out of the bath tub “since you’re back, so my son has come back, too”.

Putting down her new clothes, he bows “he’s waiting for you on the dinner hall”.

“thank you very much”, putting on her clothes, Mulan offers fond smile to her right hand “glad to know you’ve made it back, Sakaki”.

Sakaki smiles back “it’s a honor for me to serve you, my Empress”.

Once they arrive on the throne room, Mulan wraps her arms around her son “welcome home, Shuri. How have you been?”.

“I’m fine!?”, giving a peck on her forehead, Shuri smiles broadly before looking around “but where are my sisters?”.

“Chacha is on Kotori’s room, just finished helping her to take a bath, maybe still wear the clothes or do the hairdo on her. Yui locked herself in the library, reading books as usual. Sarasa does some exercise on swordsmanship training with Zaki and Ageha”, Mulan breaks the hug, smiling apologetically “they said they want to eat on their place right now, sorry”.

Sakaki deadpans “no offence, my prince, but the princesses wanted to eat on their place after knowing you’ve arrived back home”.

Mulan sends threatening smile to her right hand “Sakaki”.

“I see, I’ll join Sarasa later then... after I finished my job with you, of course”, Shuri laughs it off “for now, I have two news, bad and good. Which one you want to hear first?”.

Mulan raises her eyebrow “good one”.

“okay, good news is, we have brought Yin Kuervo and Aunt Yoo-Lan along with all members of Tully Tribe here. They’re outside, on the courtyard, neatly tied-up. Want us to bring all of them here or just the leaders? Oh, but do you have a dinner already, mother?”.

“just bring Yin Kuervo and Yoo-Lan here and now, to the throne room and after that, we can have the dinner. I and the councils will decide the punishment for him”.

“very good. It’s been a long time ever since we have the dinner together?!”, Shuri claps his hand “now, Sakaki. Bring them here”.

“yes, my Lord”.

After Sakaki goes to take Yin Kuervo and Yoo-Lan, Shuri sighs, caressing his chin “hm, I wonder if all of my sisters haven’t get used with the live on the castle yet? I prefer it if we can have a dinner with them too, not only the two of us”.

“give them time to get themselves be used with the lives on the castle. Unlike you, they didn’t born as an Emperor’s son. Unless you want some of your sisters pointing her sword or throwing something in her tantrum, don’t disturb them”.

“yeah, yeah”.

“oh, and what’s about the bad one?”.

Looking around, Shuri leans down to whisper near her ear “so, before I went to capture Yin Kuervo and Aunt Yoo-Lan, I pst pst pst”.

Mulan’s expression turns cold and sharp like ice blade.

Next second, the entire castle freeze.

Dropping the comb on her hand as she brushing Kotori’s hair, Chacha jaw-drops looking at the crystals clinking on the wall “what the... again?!”.

Kotori instantly hops to Chacha’s lap, clinging to her sister’s warmer and bigger body “older sister, I’m freezing?! It’s so cold?!”.

Yui instantly bursts out of the library and barges into Kotori’s room which across the librari “hey!? Thanks to the low temperature, my candlelight is blacked out?! How could I read the book when there’s no light around here?!”.

“that’s what you worried of?”, wrapping blanket and some warm clothes around Kotori, Chacha tells Yui to stay with Kotori because she will check the condition on the throne room “Shuri is coming back today. Maybe something upset mother and it must have something to do with whatever problems Shuri brought back home. For now, just cuddle with Kotori and keep her warm?! Don’t let her heart stop beating, okay?!”.

“got it?!”, Yui lifts her thumb up before looking down “Kotori, are you alright?”.

Kotori giggles, clinging tighter to Yui “don’t worry?! Big sister Yui is warm?!”.

When Chacha runs passing the hallway, she accidentally sees her husband, Zaki cuddling with Sarasa and Ageha, maybe to keep the two latter warm. Running down the stairs, she approaches them “hey?! All of you are still alive?!”.

“we are...”, Ageha tells her through his clattering teeth “please don’t kill us easily...”.

Sarasa protests loudly “this must be mother’s doing?! What was Shuri doing till mother froze the whole castle again?!”.

“whatever it is, let’s find Sakaki. We have to ask him to move Kotori to the warmer place before her heart really stops beating”, Chacha lifts some warm clothes on her arms “here, I have predicted this so I brought warm clothes for you all”.

Sarasa hugs her immediately “Chacha, you are really a life-saver?!”.

When they arrive on the throne room, Chacha immediately drags Sakaki out of the throne room to do a job for them (to move Kotori to warmer place, it is). Several minutes later, Chacha and Sakaki come to see Mulan pointing her sword to Kuervo’s neck. Kuervo is tied neatly while Yoo-Lan sits beside him. Sarasa looks wanting to stop Mulan but Ageha wraps his arms around her to stop her and Shuri does nothing, only blocking Sarasa and Ageha’s path.

“such the nerves you have, Yin Kuervo”, with her sapphire eyes that glinting under the moonlight like the ice blade, Mulan presses the tip of her sword to Kuervo’s neck “since you dare to show your face in front of me after what have you done, I assume you’re ready to die”.

When Mulan raises her sword, Yoo-Lan stands in between Mulan and Kuervo, spreading her hands to the side “Empress, no?!”.

Mulan tilts her head, narrowing her eyes “give me a reason as to why should I forgive him and let him alive, Yoo-Lan”.

“your son is alive?! We met him?!”, Yoo-Lan bites her lower lip, trying her luck “he’s as strong as you, maybe even surpass you. He’s okay, still very alive, so you don’t have a reason to accuse my husband for killing your son?!”.

Kuervo defends himself after asking Yoo-Lan to move aside “I don’t know he’s your son?! Had I known about it, I wouldn’t have laid my weapon on him?!”.

Mulan raises her eyebrow “not change the fact you barely killed him, though I know he’s not that easily to be killed”.

Shuri chuckles “just like you”.

“you surely don’t want if your ascension is postponed by rebellion, right? If you kill Lord Kuervo here and now, who know if Tully Tribe will go rebel against us, older sister?”.

“...very well, but remember, I put back my sword into its scabbard and do not kill you today not because of I forgive you, Yin Kuervo”, Mulan lays down her sword, putting it back on its scabbard “but because I don’t want to make my little sister become a widow like me. Watch over your husband and make sure he will behave this time as long as he’s under house arrest. Also, needn’t to refer me as Empress, Yoo-Lan”.

“as you wish, I will do my best, older sister”, Yoo-Lan bows her body before offering smile “it can’t be helped if I refer you as the Empress, since you are going to be the Empress of Northern Kai Empire, Empress Hua Mulan, despite our blood relationship”.

After the councils leave the throne room with Chacha, Sarasa, Zaki and Ageha, the soldiers have come to bring Kuervo and Yoo-Lan. When there are only the three of them on the throne room (Sakaki, Mulan and Shuri), Sakaki asks “you sure you’re not going to meet or bring him back, Empress? Your son”.

“if I wanted to meet or even bring him back to Northern Kai Empire, I would do it 17 years ago when we found him on Fuuga or 10 years ago when I met him on Hiryuu Castle”, Mulan crosses her arms before her chest, narrowing her eyes slightly “but I didn’t or perhaps wouldn’t... because I couldn’t...”.

Sakaki pushes further “but why? Shan-Yu is dead already. The Huns and Mongols no longer become the threat for us, you have done an excellent job to make a peace between us with Nomads, you have successfully reunited all of Clans and strengthen Northern Kai Empire into one unity again. I don’t think there’s any... threats for him, even if we bring him back to Northern Kai Empire”.

“you don’t forget we haven’t re-united Southern Kai Empire and Northern Kai Empire into one, right?”, Mulan turns her back, looking down to Sakaki “our fight is not finished yet”.

Sakaki lowers his head further, not pushing her further “...I understand, My Empress. I apologize for my impudence”.

“or perhaps, you just don’t want if my little brother die, like father”, Shuri crosses his arms before his chest “am I right, mother?”.

Mulan smiles bitterly “what do you think? Because I have no idea about how he will react over it when he knows that his mother isn’t human but a Demon”.

Shuri sighs, wrapping his arms around Mulan’s waist “mother, you know I don’t like it when I have to see your sad face. Not to mention, I do fond of my little brother, I want him back too if you ask me. However, I have... more bad news about him...”.

Mulan narrows her eyes, starts concerned “what is it?”.

Shuri looks down to her, with all seriousness “maybe we have to take him back to Northern Kai Empire. If this goes on... I’m afraid he could be killed...”.

Chacha and Sarasa hear all of Shuri’s conversation with Mulan. They exchange glances before deciding they might have to do something about this.

Next morning, Mulan is crowned as the Empress of Northern Kai Empire. Nagi, the High Priest of the Northern Kai Empire, putting the crown on her head before announcing her as the Empress. Prince Shuri and the princesses (Chacha, Yui, Sarasa and Kotori) present on her coronation before they leave the Castle for one urgent mission.

Looking for their brother. The Lost Prince. The only son of Hua Mulan with Prince Toba Hong or also known as Wen Tai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just mention the characters who from where, so you will know who is it  
> Mulan is Hua Mulan from the live-action movie 2009  
> Shan Yu from Mulan (1998)  
> Shuri, Sarasa, Chacha, Ageha, Nagi and Zaki from Basara (manga by Yumi Tamura)  
> Kotori is Kotori Monou the dream seer within X 1999 (by Clamp)  
> Yui is Hongou Yui from Fushigi Yuugi


	3. Conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, like I said, this story will follow AkaYona universe and the others will be kind of entering the AkaYona universe with their own rules. Inspired from AMV AkaYona with title Empires by TrinityStudios and here is the URL:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ5WGFHkR6g  
> The song is Empires by Ruelle

**Southern Kai Empire, Yuu-Kyou**

Shan Zhu, the Emperor of Southern Kai Empire is cousin of Shan Yu. Even if Shan Zhu is the Emperor of Southern Kai Empire but it’s his mother, the Queen Mother Hwa-Yeon is the one who have the most powerful support from the citizens and ruling. The government under her hand has been balanced but when they hear the news about Mulan, the former Queen who has been crowned as the Empress (she is known as the Empress who gets back the throne, people say), they feel anxious and mad.

Shan Zhu exlaims in distraught “we have to fight back or if it’s needed, we have to attack them first?! It’s only about time, for them to invade our Kingdom?!”.

“calm down, Shan Zhu”, Hwa-Yeon cajoles him coolly “I know you’ve been anxious and mad because of Mulan, but we shouldn’t be reckless. Taking decision in a rush, may bring fatal, unwanted result”.

“for God’s sake, she killed Shan Yu, mother!? Sooner or later, they will invade our land for sure?!”, Shan Zhu snaps back, pacing back and forth wearing a hole on the floor “they are just the same?! After all, the Snow Demon, Hua Mulan is the one who raised the Red Demon, Shuri. These Demons will not stop until they can take over all Kai Empire’s lands for sure”.

“good for you, you can take your revenge upon your cousin’s death with killing Mulan’s son”.

“with killing Shuri?”.

“not Shuri”, Hwa-Yeon flips her fan closed “the Red Demon, Shuri is only her foster son. I’ve got the news from my intels that Mulan only has one biological son named Soron who has been disappeared”.

Shan Zhu quirks his eyebrow “has been?”.

“looks like she has sent one of her subordinates to bring her biological son, Hua Soron to Kouka. You can immediately recognize him as her son for sure because he really has so many resemblance with her and this is important for us to kill him”, Hwa-Yeon taps her fan to the table “remember, Mulan is the Empress of Northern Kai Empire who able take over all lands of Northern Kai Empire under her hands, gain back the throne only with her children’s helps and support from her people. Shuri is only her foster son who has been raised by her and Shuri alone can take over almost half of the Northern Kai Empire by his hand for one goal, to be the Emperor. Do you think... how her biological son would earn the accomplishment if she seriously raised her biological son to be the next Emperor? Can you imagine it? Not to mention, we also don’t know what kind of Demon he is”.

Shan Zhu blanches before it comes to his mind “we’ve gotta kill him”.

* * *

**Border of Northern Kai Empire and Fire Tribe of Kouka Kingdom**

Hak feels chilling on his nape, scratching his nape.

Yona blinks in confusion, she’s about to offer a plate fulfilled with roasted beefs and porks to him “what’s wrong?”.

Hak shakes his head and moves his mouth.

Shina translates Hak’s words to them “Hak said he feels the chilling on his nape, like someone have ill intentions on him just like when Droopy Eyes chased him on Awa”.

“oh, when you misunderstood that I have taken interest on you ‘that way’ and you jilted me right away with saying you don’t swing that way?”, Jae Ha chuckles “as much as I love you like my little brother, Hak, no matter how beautiful a man can be, I still prefer woman like Yona dear”.

“I never want to have a masochist pervert like you as older brother, ever”, Shina crouches himself near Hak who locking Jae Ha’s head, leaning his head on his palms “that’s what Hak said”.

“we’re lucky Shina can understand what Hak said”, Kija helps Jae Ha while Shina holding Hak before Hak really kills Jae Ha “but does it mean we have to wait until we can get the explanation about what happened to you on the time while Jae Ha brought the princess?”.

Hak shakes his head, instructing Shina to tell them all that he only needs paper, ink and ink-brush so he can write about what happened as a report for Vold and Algira so they can bring it back home. After Hak writes what happened, he also apologizes to Vold and Algira for not able to stop the ‘Lord’ here of killing Gobi. When Vold and Algira ask about the desription of the ‘Lord’, Shina can draw the sketch of this man. Yona and Yun praise Shina’s incredible skill to draw people. Speaking of which, Hak turns to Yona and Shina tells her that Hak asks him whether she’s okay or not.

Yona waves her hand “really, I’m fine, Hak. My condition is not as bad as you. You have slept for a day, but no wonder you’re exhausted”.

Yeah, when he’s awake, Hak’s surprised to find out that the Fire Tribe have held the farewell party for them on the morning before they start to prepare their departure today. Vold and Algira also leave this place today after they get report from Hak because they need to report about this to Kouren immediately and prepare themselves for getting angry scold from her. Looks like Algira and Vold have any idea of who is this man but they say nothing after knowing Yona and her group never meet this man. Scratch that, only Hak who have ever met with this man and the duo, exactly Vold, telling them to be careful with this man if they have ever met with him again.

Algira rolls the scroll of sketch from Shina and report from Hak “we also still have to find this woman. Actually, who is she and who is her husband till she asked this man to kill Gobi?”.

Looking to Hak, Shina translates again “no idea, but this Lord called her as Kaya and she is a healer”.

Next second, Zeno drops his bowl and freezes for several seconds before gathering the shattered bowl “whoops. My bad. Luckily, Zeno’s full already, so he’ll take a walk outside he guessed”.

Jae Ha, Kija and Shina exchange baffled expression before Yun blurts out “what happened to him? it’s unusual for him to feel full and he just ate a bowl for god’s sake?! He usually ate more than that and he never said he’s full?!”.

Three Dragons agree to pester their oldest brother later because right now, they have something more to worry about.

Kija mumbles “oh, right. We still have to tell that imposter about it”.

Shina turns to Hak when Hak pulling his sleeve before Shina turns back to his brother “Hak said about what?”.

All of them stiffen before luckily that time Zeno barges into the tent “Mister?! Zeno’s got the medicine for your throat?!”.

Yun tells Hak that yesterday, Yona couldn’t speak either due to her throat’s burn or she’s got the smoke within her because too long stay in that burned place. After Hak drinks that medicine, he coughs several times like Yona has, before he speaks, rasping out “...tell me, about what?”.

Yona tells Hak that Keishuk has offered them to join the forces and come with them to Hiryuu Castle “Hak, I have decided, I will accept his offer”.

Of course, Hak is mad. Not only because they (exactly Yona) have decided to accept Keishuk’s offer to join the forces and going back with them to Hiryuu Castle without considering his opinion, deciding it when he’s not awake yet is enough to be the proof.

Hak stands and takes his spear, rasping out “leave me alone”.

Yona reaches out her hand “Hak, wait. I understand that you’re mad, but—”.

“leave me alone?!”, Hak doesn’t mean to shout at all but he sincerely can’t control his emotions right now. Covering his mouth, Hak coughs several times before clutching his neck, taking a deep breath “I just... need to take some fresh air outside. Needn’t to tag along with me”.

Yona doesn’t pay it at all. When Hak sits on the ground outside the tent, Yona wraps her arms around his torso, crouching behind him “Hak, I know you’re mad, but think about it. We can’t keep running for the rest of our life. I know you will do your best with all might to keep us safe, everyone in our group does too but if this goes on... I’m afraid if someday, when we have to face against overwhelming power that not even me, you, Yun or Dragons can fight back, I will lose my family again and above all, I don’t want to lose you... because I love you. Back then when I thought I couldn’t meet with you again, it’s the very first thing came to my mind and I have decided to tell you right away about it”.

Hak takes her hand and grabs her wrist, pulling her before pushing her, pinning her down on the ground and hovering above her.

“then why? How could you decide it before even asking for my opinion, princess? Or is it? Because you think you still can believe him? when you celebrated your 16th birthday that night, he killed King Il?!”, Hak stands, looking down with sad smile like he has once on Senri village before a single tear cascading down his eye “I said it before, right? I don’t hope anything of you... I only hope you can be happy because it’s the greatest happiness for me... Needn’t to return my feelings because of pity and empathy, just go to his side if that’s what you want. That’s why you accepted Keishuk’s offer without even considering my opinion, right?”.

Yona stands, clutching her fist on her skirt as Hak turns his back against her, walking away from her “Hak, it’s not like what you thinking?! HAK!?”.

Hak doesn’t stop, he only stops on the riverbank before running his fingers on his hair, blaming himself for too weak, blaming his helplessness and for not strong enough _“I’m such a jerk. I don’t have any right to judge her at all. I shouldn’t have said something that hurt her like that. I understand that she only wanted the best for us, to protect us. Just if I stronger... what happened to me? I don’t feel like myself at all...”_.

When Hak feels like throw up, Hak covers his mouth and coughs before he finds bloods on his palms. He hears the movement from the bushes and turning around, locking gaze with Shina.

Shina stares to Hak in shock before pulling him up in attempt to carry him back to the camp “gotta take you to Yun”.

“wait”, Hak’s hoarse voice stops him before Hak asks Shina, begging even, to not tell anyone especially Yona “it’s fine, I’ll be fine. You believe me, Shina?”.

Shina gulps, nodding his head “...yes, but if your condition got worsened—”.

Hak nods his head in agreement “I’d ask Yun to check on me”.

* * *

**Imperial Capital Tenchou, Tenryuu Castle**

Mulan walks on the front, sauntering into the throne room for a meeting with her children and some of her trusted subordinates after her coronation. Releasing her fancy robes that she has worn on ceremony of her coronation and throwing it to the floor (which carefully being gathered by her servants), Mulan touches her palm on the table, looking down to the map.

Looking up, she finds herself staring with her children’s and her underlings’ eyes “so, how many times have been left for us, Kaya? Do the preparations we will need, have been prepared, Yui?”.

“from my parent’s records about their research—”, Kaya flips the book of her parent’s research swiftly, telling them about the symptoms of transformation from human into Demon. Kaya is the daughter of Chizuru Yukimura and Hijikata Toshizo, Kaya has taken the records of her parent’s research after her parent passed away “—the transmission usually make the victims get infected, only if they drink the blood or get bitten by another ‘Rasetsu’. The incubation is three days before they start getting the blood-lust. Their hair will turn into white and their eyes will turn into red. First he will puke bloods and have the desire to bite or drink bloods from someone else. If they refuse and fight back their blood-lust too hard, then they will die, bleed from every orifice, but usually from their mouth and eyes”.

Yui leans over beside Kaya “with your coronation as our start point, mother, we only have time until next full moon which mean we only have about a week starting from today. It will take about three days for them to arrive on Hiryuu Castle. And don’t worry, Ageha helped me to prepare everything. We just need to bring him to Kai”.

“with Sakaki’s power to teleport, we can cut it into a second”, Chacha jabs her finger to Sakaki “but we can’t just bring him back to Kai, right?”.

Sarasa caresses her chin “not to mention, we also haven’t found the one who bite him”.

“I have found him, it was the ‘Viper’, an assassin from Southern Kai Empire”, Shuri lifts his hand to Mulan “and needn’t to worry about it, I asked Asagi to take care of them”.

“they will not be amongst the living, then”, Mulan straightens her body before looking straight to them all “listen, kids. I do this not only because he is my biological son. I will do the same for you all, because you all my children and my trusted comrades. I will do everything I can to save your life. Now, I will disperse you all into teams and do your jobs, but remember one thing: **don’t die** and come back to me because I love you all. Always think the battle in front of you as your last battle, so you can honorably die as hero which I don’t recommend at all, or you can come back home where your family waiting for you which I wish for you all. Have a safe journey, that’s all”.

Shuri, Four Princesses smile to Mulan and say in unison “yes, mother”.

Meanwhile, her underlings drop one knee in front of her, vowing their promise to her once more time “All Hail the Empress?!”.

* * *

**Fuuga**

Mundok opens the door in front of him before gasping in surprise. Closing the door behind him, he grumbles “next time you want to visit me, could you come to my house with more normal way?”.

“long time no see you, Mundok”, Gigan blows the smoke out of her mouth, pointing to Sakaki “and blame that man to bring me here immediately late at night even without came into this place through the door or window, thanks to his teleport ability”.

“I apologize”, Sakaki crosses one hand in front of his chest, dropping one knee on the floor “but this is urgent mission from the Empress. We need your cooperation here, Elder Mundok and Lady Gigan, as someone who have ever fought together with the Empress against Rasetsu and the Demons Clan”.

Mundok tells Gigan and Sakaki to sit down. Pouring down one of his best liquors, Mundok offers two cups to Sakaki and Gigan “first of all, congratulation I guess? I have heard the rumors that your Mistress gained back the throne”.

“and we need your cooperation, or someone’s life will be in danger”, Sakaki firmly states “the life of her biological son, also your grandson, Elder Mundok”.

Mundok puts down the cup on the floor “tell us everything”.

* * *

**Hiryuu Castle**

Soo Won freezes and slams his palms on the table “what does he think he’s doing?!”.

“woah?!”, Lily barely drops the cup of tea on her palms “that scared me!? What happened?”.

After Soo Won explains what have made him upset, Lily shouts in disbelief “who does he think he is?! The King is you, King Soo Won!? For God’s sake, I swear if he has any ill intentions towards Yona and her group—”.

“yeah, I have to confront him right away, as soon as he’s arrived on this castle”.

Seeing his hardened expression, Lily raises her eyebrow “wow, never saw your face like this. Are you mad?”.

“you think?”, Soo Won clenches his fist but he keeps his stoic expression “I said it in my coronation, I never have desired for Gods’ power, I want human’s power. With bringing back them, Four Dragons? It feels like he trying to bring them as our allies, someone possessed Gods’ power? After my father’s effort to kick out the priest from this palace? Really?”.

Lily can’t believe this “what’s wrong with you and anything related to the priesthood, Gods power and Dragons?”.

“I do have problems here, Lady Lily”, Soo Won shakes his head in disbelief “they are Yona’s allies. Do you think they will bear it to stand on my side, ever? No, this can be Yona’s chance to take over this Castle with their helps or one of them will try to kill me. Although, I know Yona may not do it, but who know? Not to mention, we still have a huge problems with Kai Empire”.

“I really don’t like this, King Soo Won, but if you ask me about where I will stand”, Lily crosses her hands before her chest, lifting her chin up proudly “I will stand by Yona’s side, because she is my best friend and she is my savior. I do hope you will not fight against her because you are my savior too, but if I really have to choose... between Yona, you and Hak, I will stand by her side. I believe she will be okay because she’s together with Hak. The question is, who will stand with you as your ally, without your position as a King?”.

Soo Won freezes. Lily stabs him with her words right on the place where it feels hurt.

Lily bows herself before excusing herself “I apologize for my impudence, Your Highness. Excuse me, but I hope you will consider your words next time. Her friends and family, mean my friends and family as well”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated about this story because after finished Basara (manga) I just got new timeline and contemplated, whether the song 'Speechless' or 'Empires' that fit the story the most and in the end, I changed the song so the title also changed, sorry


	4. Omen

**Border of Northern Kai Empire and Fire Tribe of Kouka Kingdom**

Yona walks back and forth, wearing a hole, her pace is getting faster as the longer time has passed by. She has prepared herself to speak again with Hak, but they are surprised when Shina comes back while carrying unconscious Hak on his back.

Yona quickly calls Yun to come before she herself approaching Shina and Hak “what happened?!”.

“uh... he said he feels headache before he collapsed just now, in the halfway when we went back here...”.

“lay him down in the tent”, Yun orders before he starts checking on Hak once Hak is laid down on the bed. Touching Hak’s temples, Yun curses as he lifts his hand up immediately “damn, he’s burning up again”.

Yun asks Shina and three other worried Dragons to bring Yona and calm her down outside. When Yun wants to change Hak’s bandages, Yun frowns his eyebrows deeply “what... is this?”.

When Yun takes all the bandages off Hak’s neck and torso, Yun is shocked to see the mark of snake... no, more like Dragon with dark scales, the Darkness Dragon wrapping itself around Hak’s neck but it is not what make Yun shocked the most. Yun traces his fingers on the scar on Hak’s chest, right above Hak’s heart that not supposed to be existed there before. If Hak really has this scar, there’s no way the Thunder Beast is still alive, he’s supposed to die for a long time ago when he’s got this wound because this scar looks like someone has pierced a sword running through his heart. In his sleep, Hak groans in pain and whimpers, digging his hand on the blanket before the mark on his neck and the scar on his chest disappear. Yun’s frown only gets deeper but looking down to his more peaceful expression, Yun decides to talk about it later with Yona, Hak and Dragons. For now, he just will nurse him and help him to heal. Hopefully, he will be recovered and healthy enough to fight when they go to Hiryuu Castle.

Although Yun has told them to relax and Hak’ll be fine, Yona still feels restless. That night, she sleeps right beside Hak while Yun sleeps on Hak’s other side. Later at midnight, Hak wakes up and he smiles when he catches the wet rag that falls off of his forehead on his palm and finds out that the others have slept around them, like Dragons hoarding on their nest. When Hak lies down again, he falls to his deep slumber.

In his dream, maybe he can count it as a nightmare, he sees the waging war in front of him. Many people die and there’s a woman (he believes it’s the very same woman with the one under that snow, the one who carried Soron and ordered Sakaki to leave). One of soldiers who die in this battle, he’s just like the brother to her, Hak assumes from how she blinks away her tears as she receives the name-tag of the dead man who asked her to give him back to his father. She’s in rage, wanting to take revenge on the assaulters but she is stopped by a man who argues with her later, about how she has acted recklessly because she’s getting too emotional. She apologizes to him because she was too afraid if he’s not going to make it back to her, thus she came to aide him, and in the result, their supplies were taken by enemy.

In the end of the conversation, that man she called as Wen Tai, mumbles in regret “your father is right. We shouldn’t have to grow up and bear feelings on the war”.

Mulan blinks away her tears, sniffling “if it were you... would you not come to aide me, even if there’s a chance I was gonna die?”.

Coldly, Wen Tai answers without looking back “no, I wouldn’t”.

When the vision has disappeared and Hak is ended on the riverbank with many fireflies flying, Hak hears someone calling him “Ni Hao, Son Hak”.

Hak finds Mulan standing there, she wears white plain kimono with black obi just like when he saw her on his another dream under that blizzard “...Wen Tai, you love him, right?”.

Mulan smiles fondly “yes, I am”.

“but why did you show this to me, anyway?”.

“to show you, how hasty decision may only lead to unwanted casualties. Also, to remind you that words are far sharper than swords”, Mulan reaches out her hand, pointing Hak’s chest with her forefinger “that sharp words which come out of a man's mouth, can hurt the feelings of a woman who loves him dearly. She loves you, she said it herself, right?”.

“...I didn’t mean to hurt her at all, but I can’t help it... I really mean it when I said I don’t hope anything of her. Even if she never returned my feelings, it’s okay, as long as she’s happy... I just... I don’t think I’m worthy enough to be by her side and he... he is her first love and with we will go back to Hiryuu Castle, I don’t know... I was mad to them, for decided it when I’m not awake yet and... I was mad to myself, that I hurt her and have an argue with her, doubt on her instead of support her...”.

“it’s good if you realize your mistakes. Apologize to her, be honest to her and clear everything between you two when you still have the chance. Only with that way, you will know the truth and can feel the calmness again”.

“who are you for me, Mulan? Who is Soron? Why did I see that dream, that seemed like his memory?”.

“figure it out, you will find out about it soon”, cupping his cheeks, Mulan smiles and kisses him on the forehead “I’m waiting for the time we meet again”.

When Hak wakes up next time, he feels sticky due to his perspiration. Yun checks on him, touching his temples and telling him that he’s good to go, because his fever has broken. Hak goes to the river to take a bath, informing Yun where to go and let the princess sleep because Yona has watched him over the night. Such little action due to affection, make him feeling the warmth inside his heart and he feels more terrible to have an argue and hurt her yesterday.

In her dream, Yona sits on the ground, looking around to the dark void place, like the one when she’s injured on Water Tribe to protect Lily. The difference is, on this dream, she finds a woman with black and blue armor, dark as the night and cold like the ice. She has pale skin like snow, long straight raven hair reaches her knees that she tied in braids, also those sapphire eyes that cold and sharp like the sword made by the ice.

Without looking back, she talks “what do you suggest, Shuri?”.

Raven-haired man with citrine orbs, Shuri stands behind her “mother, we just need to announce about my little brother’s whereabouts and identity, but why do you stop me? Is there any good reason as to why we can’t announce him officially as your son, yet?”.

“the reason is...”, she smirks darkly before turning her body “because I am the one who killed Yu Hon”.

Yona’s eyes widen, she gasps and her hand flies to cover her mouth _“what?”_.

“it can’ be...”.

Yona turns her body to find the source of that sound behind her “Hak? with who you’re talking?”.

“tell me, Hua Mulan”.

Mulan furrows her eyebrow “that’s not how you supposed to speak with me”.

“I barely know you?!”, Hak argues back “if you have the reason as to why you should have to send me away, abandon me, neglect me with exile me on Kouka for years, tell me... why?”.

“you want to know why? The truth is, I killed Yu Hon 10 years ago, because he killed you, right in front of my eyes”, cupping his cheeks, Mulan frows deeply “I have lost your father, I thought I was going to insane when I saw my own son barely left me to follow his father. I don’t ask you to forgive me, but I want you to know and to understand, that I love you and I will do anything to make you alive, my son”.

Yona feels like she’s just got the heart-attack, tears brimming on her eyes “no way”.

“I see... I should have been the one who died...”, running his hand on his hair, Hak laughs severely “had I died, Soo Won wouldn’t have to kill King Il and the princess wouldn’t have to suffer like this...”.

Yona shouts, hopefully he can hear her “no, Hak?! Don’t you dare to say it?!”.

Next second, when Hak turns his head to her and reaches out his hand, suddenly a sword piercing his heart. Blood pouring down from the corner of his mouth and the wound on his chest. As he collapses to the ground, Yona cradles him on her lap, asking him to wake up. When Hak changes into her father’s corpse, looking up, Yona finds the image of Soo Won stares down coldly to her, holding bloodied sword on his hand just like that night, before his image changes into Yu Hon. Looking down to her palms, she finds her hands bloodied by Hak’s blood. Next second, she sees Hak again on her lap, unconscious, with blood pouring out of the wounds on his heart. This Hak isn’t his adult version but his child version. What Yona remembers last time before she wakes up, is how the red turning into red slowly and she feels like crying when she hears the sound of weeping woman, begging and cursing to Yu Hon for taking her son’s life and to give her son back.

Yona screams to the top of her lungs as she wakes up, tipping her head backwards before Yun and the Dragons calling her, trying to calm her down.

“Yona?!”.

“princess?!”

“Yona?”.

“Yona dear, calm down?!”.

“Miss, what happened? A nightmare?”.

Yona blinks away her tears, covering her face. After she has her breaths steadier, Yona looks around “wait, where’s Hak?”.

At that time, Hak barges in, asking with his still-hoarse voice “what happened?!”.

Covering his mouth, Hak coughs before looking down to distress on Yona’s crying face. Hak quickly crouches himself beside her “what happened? A nightmare again?”.

Without giving answer, Yona lunges into him before crying on his chest. Yun and the Dragons exchange glances before they retreat to outside, asking Hak to calm her down while they will wait outside.

Once Yona gets herself together, enough to speak with him heart to heart although still crying mess, she tells him “fine, let’s just go?! let’s not go back to Hiryuu Castle if it only will hurt or even kill you?! If I have to spend the rest of my life to proof it to you, I’ll do it?!”.

“princess, calm down. I’m not going to die that easily”, Hak wipes her tears, leaning his forehead to her “now, to proof about what?”.

Yona blushes, sniffling “...that I love you”.

“no need to proof aything about it to me, I just...”, Hak apologizes to her about his words yesterday “I wasn’t myself and I hurt you with my words. I’m so sorry”.

“no, Hak. You have the right to angry with me. After all, I decided it without asking for your opinion. No wonder you’re mad to me, just... don’t be mad to the Dragons and Yun”.

“I’m not”, Hak clarifies that he will support whatever her choice “I understand, you just want to protect us. With us still fleed of the castle, live our life in running away, unprotected and wandering all over this country, there’s a chance that it will be dangerous for Dragons. You just want to protect them, don’t you?”.

“but... you surely have been holding unbearable pain alone... not even I can do anything to heal you... I am so childish, to feel afraid that you will leave me and go away too far till we can’t find you anymore... I don’t want it, because it will make me feel lonely and I can’t afford it, to not have you by my side...”, Yona hiccups “I really mean it, Hak, when I said I love—”.

Before Yona finishes her speech, Hak pulls her into his embrace, apologizing one more time. For several minutes, they hug each other before Hak wipes the trails of her tears on her cheeks using her sleeves “listen, it’s not that I don’t believe you. I was just mad to myself... for not strong enough to protect all of us, till we have to go back to Hiryuu Castle, but... then I thought about it when I have cleared my mind. Maybe... we can find the Sword on Hiryuu Castle and it’s the safest place for us. If not, I believe Zeno will tell us ‘no’ if it’s dangerous for us to go back to the Hiryuu Castle from the first place, right?”.

Zeno flinches, shrinking under his other comrades’ eyes “wow, Zeno’s suprised that Mister could see through Zeno”.

Yona looks up with hopeful eyes “Hak, you don’t angry to me?”.

“I was afraid that you’re not ready, that you are cornered by Keishuk’s words, forced to do this because of wanting to protect the Dragons but then I think... sooner or later, we will go back to Hiryuu Castle, so why not? we can use this as a chance instead”, Hak sighs before smiling supportively to her, pinching the bridge of her nose “remember what I said before that I want to let them look at you, let your father, King Il, Gramps and those bastards who chased you out of the Castle and the people of Kouka, let them see the woman you have become, the achievement you’ve earned and let them not forget who you are, the daughter of King Il”.

Yona cries harder “you really know how to make me cry in happiness”.

“please, don’t cry”, Hak smiles sheepishly “now, want to speak about your nightmare?”.

“uh... it was... I was dreaming that I was walking on the hallway of Hiryuu Castle and ended up on King’s throne room. On that room, I saw you speaking with someone. Then, I saw you were killed... by Soo Won, before his image turning into my uncle and you turned into your child version... like you were killed by my uncle, but... it’s impossible, right? I mean, if you died on uncle’s hand when you were child, you wouldn’t be here with me...”, Yona lowers her head, wiping her tears. Her voice drops further as her tears streaming down her face harder “I was so afraid... then I felt like I heard someone, a woman weeping for you... begging to god to bring her son back and she swore that she would kill uncle Yu Hon for killing her son... I don’t know who she is and I don’t even know why do I feel this way, but... I thought she is your mother... and it’s so sad... speaking of which, you never told me about your parent, at all”.

“because I don’t remember them”, Hak averts his eyes to the side “...it’s a shame for me, princess”.

Yona encourages him “tell me”.

“look, I barely can remember my own parent. Thanks to Lady Kikuri, Mundok’s wife, who found me on the border when our village was burned that night under the snow, I’m still alive. Or else, maybe I would die due to starving or froze to death. When people asked me about my parent, what I remembered was how our home burned”.

“I’m sorry”, Yona looks down sadly “so, you said you barely remember your parent, do you remember about one of them, even the slightest?”.

“about father, just like Mundok, I only remember how big that calloused hand when he patting my head. Of my mother, I remembered she wears white plain kimono, fond smile from her rose-buds lips and the sweet scent of Cherry Blossom or Water Lily from that hand that felt like snow. Cold, but also warm at the same time... she still smiled even when she asked friend to bring me somewhere safe while she went back to fight with my father, carrying her sword”, Hak caresses the back of his nape “from what Gramps told me, I was one of orphans from war between us with Xing 17 years ago on the border and amongst the casualties of war, there’s my parent... so, there’s no way my parent are still alive”.

“it’s so bad, just if your mother is alive... I don’t remember my mother, so I will gladly want to have a mother like yours because she sounded like Captain Gigan, but Captain Gigan is Jae Ha’s mother, after all”, Yona smiles, ignoring the muffled chuckle from their friends outside “but it’s good, right? It means you are not neglected by your parent, at all”.

“and you know? the reason of why I never feel lonely, I really mean it, because I already have perfect figure of parent, from Mundok and people of Wind Tribe, though they are loud, boisterous monkeys sometimes”, Hak tells her with all seriousness “and don’t tell this to Mundok, or he will crush my bones with his bear hug, for sure”.

Yona laughs at that, telling him it’s alright to be honest with him sometimes.

**.**

**Kuuto,** **Hiryuu Castle**

Keishuk argue with Yona, Yun, Hak and the Dragons when it’s only Hak who isn’t allowed to go inside. Unfair treatment is angered them, but then Hak smirks before laughing darkly, scaring them all.

Keishuk twitches his eyebrow in annoyance, he hopes Hak to rebel, not laughing at him “...what’s so funny?”.

“nothing... I was just thinking...”, Hak smirks lopsided, darkly, with cold and sharp eyes, what people known as Hak’s disdainful Demon glare “I wonder for how long you can get so cocky like you are the one who have the crown on your head, servant?”.

Keishuk starts feeling like his nerves “watch your tongue?! Who do you think you are? You—”.

“he’s right”, Soo Won looks straight to Hak, realizing how pale he looked like. No wonder, Soo Won has heard that Hak’s barely dead like about three days ago “thank you very much, for your hard work on Sen province, but your hasty decision is quite troubled me”.

Lily crosses her hands before her chest, following Soo Won “here we go. He has been bad mood lately thanks to you, Advisor Keishuk”.

“Lady Lily, can you accompany princess Yona and her comrades to the vacant rooms beside yours? I believe princess Yona will be calmer with you nearby. Also, former General Hak is her bodyguard so he will come with princess Yona. Princess Yona’s comrades also are allowed to stay with her wherever she is, as long as she’s on Hiryuu Castle”.

“but, Your Majesty, the Dragons must come to—”.

“do you not hear me or have you been senile?”, Soo Won throws his cold gaze to Keishuk, to silence him “it’s not your place to protest or say anything about it here, on Hiryuu castle, Advisor Keishuk”.

Keishuk grits his teeth before bowing his head “yes, Your Majesty”.

“you too, Joo Doh. You are the General, you’re supposed to tell him what he has to know”.

Joo Doh grumbles “I did, but you see, like the hell this man will listen to me and he did as he please”.

“very good. If you didn't act strictly just now, I'd be gladly the one to act strictly”, Kouren clasps her hands with amused grin on her face, sauntering to the courtyard with her sister and her subordinates in tow “long time no see you, Yona. Glad to see you and your companion are doing well”.

Yona snaps her head “Kouren?! I mean... Queen Kouren, what are you doing here?”.

“just Kouren is fine by me. You are our friend, after all. Come here”, Kouren hugs Yona and kisses her forehead before ruffling her head “my, I concerned about you and your friends when I heard you were kidnapped. Thanks god, you’re okay”.

Yona giggles, it feels like she has another older sister “thank you for your concern”.

“you’re welcome. Ah, actually I came here immediately with my sister, so watch out”.

“huh?”, Yona blinks in confusion when Kouren breaks the hug and steps to the side. She understands why when someone lunges into her “Oof!”.

“princess Yona?!”, Tao lunges into Yona, hugging her with wrapping her arms around her hips “thanks god, you’re okay!?”.

“she will be once you let her go, sister”, Kouren smiles before turning her cold expression to Soo Won “so... when we can open up the meeting?”.

“once the Generals arrive here, especially General Kan Kyo Ga who will come here with Li Hazara as our hostage. We need to discuss about the threat from Kai Empire”.

Kouren smirks lopsided, pointing to Yona and the others “okay, well then... I guess I’ll stay with Yona and her companion, if they don’t mind”.

Yun and Dragons wave their hand, saying in unison “of course, we don’t mind at all”.

“good”, Kouren turns to Hak “also, you look pale, are you okay?”.

Hak sighs, he has heard it from Yona, Yun and Dragons many times since yesterday “I’m alright”.

Yona purses her lips, squeezing his hand “no, you haven’t healed, yet. Should you always push yourself too hard like this?”.

“wait, what happened to your neck and your voice? Someone trying to slit your throat?”, Lily asks, and when Yona, Hak, Yun and Dragons nod their head in unison, Lily gasps “oh, my God?! It’s terrible?! Wait, I guess I have some medicines that good for it. Tetora, Ayura”.

Tetora and Ayura say in unison “yes, ma’am”.

“let’s go”, Yona nods her head and wraps one arm around Hak’s hip, letting him lean to her because she knows that the wound in his hip still isn’t healed yet and she wants to support him in case his knees buckles beneath him.

Hak gets her message from her gesture, wrapping his arm around her waist “...thank you, princess”.

Yona only smiles fondly to him, she always feels glad when she’s being useful, especially to her beloved and precious people “anytime, Hak”.

Joo Doh and Keishuk exchange glances while Soo Won stares to them for a while, before the three of them go to the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha!? Eat that, Keishuk!?


	5. Assemblies

At the secret residence of Li Clan on border of Northern Kai Empire, beautiful-looking blonde-haired blue-eyed man stands as the group have arrived, bowing his body to her “princess”.

Sarasa smiles, wrapping her arms around his shoulder to hug him “welcome back, Asagi?! How have you been doing?”.

“I’m fine. Kazama Chikage from Chikage Clan contacted us, regarding what happened on Kouka and Xing”, Asagi hugs her back, looking down to her as she breaks the hug “I guess it’s time for Demons to get involved within the complicated problems of our Empires and Kingdoms again, just like what happened 17 years ago”.

“I’m not surprised that the strongest Clan from the South lands started moving after Empress Mulan’s ascension”, Ageha ruffles Yui’s head, sitting on the fence of the window with Yui settling on his lap “if Chikage Clan on the West land of Xing Kingdom started moving, I bet Yukimura Clan on the East land of Kouka Kingdom would move as well. They are the strongest Demon Clans on their land, but I don’t think they can be compared with our alliance”.

“fret not. You know Kazama like what. I bet they just questioned our action to let mother ascend the throne instead of me”, Shuri stands behind Sarasa “the once scattered Clans and tribes on our land have been re-united, not to mention Nomads also join us now?”.

“no wonder, they may think we have planned an invasion because if we did, they would be perished along with their land”, Sarasa unwraps her katana, narrowing her eyes “we need to clear everything that what we want, only to conquer Southern Kai Empire, re-unite Kai Empire into one unity again before we create the formal alliance with Kouka Kingdom. No need to worry about anything for them”.

“that’s why mother sent Sakaki to bring the message to them, right? Now, I wonder when will he come back... it’s easier to reach our destination with someone who can teleport like him”, Chacha caresses her chin “not to mention, we still have no idea about how their Clans will react”.

Suddenly, Sakaki appears out of nowhere with scroll on his hand “I’m back”.

“whoa?!”, it makes them all jumped or shocked, not because of his sudden appearance, they are used to this already but because Mulan comes with Sakaki too.

“what do you think you are doing, my children? Sneaking out of the Castle without my permission?”, Mulan crosses her arms before her chest, head up proudly “I thought I only sent Shuri and Sakaki for this mission?”.

In this incognito reconnaissance, actually it’s only Shuri and the princesses with their subordinates but they do this without telling Mulan first.

Sarasa, Chacha, Yui and Kotori bow their head “we apologize, mother”.

“I’m not saying all of you can’t go, you can go wherever you want but at least, tell me where you will go so I wouldn’t be worried sick of you all. Even Kotori came too...”, Mulan sighs heavily before telling them to just come with her “let’s go to Kouka Kingdom and just think of this as our usual family trip”.

Sakaki informs “looks like Kouka Kingdom will hold a festival to celebrate the return of princess Yona and The Four Dragon. They will have them participate in the martial arts tournamet, just like the one held annually even during King Il’s reign”.

Shuri scoffs “to show that they are not affected by mother’s ascension, huh?”.

“and to show to citizens that princess Yona and Four Dragons belong to the Hiryuu Castle, that they are ally. The festival will be unveiling of the Four Dragons and there’s a chance they will sit King Soo Won beside princess Yona, thus people will think they are engaged because who else will fit to sit beside the King, other than Queen?”, Mulan narrows her eyes “smart step, and the sly one. Just like Hell Serpent Clan’s movement”.

“ah, but for sure, Chikage Clan will not move against us because they will cooperate with Yukimura Clan and they agree to make alliance with us”, Sakaki reassures “as the proof of their agreement to form an alliance with us, Chikage Clan and Yukimura Clan will show themselves and stop hiding”.

“at least... now, what should we do, Empress? Your son will be in danger too, especially if our enemies reveal who is he”, Ageha rolls his eyes to Shuri “though, it’s still hard to believe for me, to think such good man is having blood relationship with this playboy”.

Shuri and Ageha argue again while Sarasa cackles due to Ageha’s remarks.

“there will be a festival, right?”, Yui grins broadly, caressing her jaw “why don’t we just visit them and join the festival to make it merrier?”.

All of them blink their eyes in surprise due to seemingly crazy idea which coming from the Princess Byakko’s mouth before Mulan shows feral grin in her face as the idea and realization hit her head “great idea, Yui. Let’s visit them and join the festival so we can make it merrier. Sakaki, send the letter to Hiryuu Castle”.

Sakaki bows his head, dropping one knee on the floor “as you wish, Empress”.

* * *

**Hiryuu Castle**

Since they still need to wait for Five Tribe Generals, Yona and the others settle on vacant rooms near Lily’s room, just like Soo Won has ordered.

Hak sticks his tongue out with disgusted grimace as he putting down the cup on the floor “it’s really foul and bitter... What’s the concoction, actually?”.

Lily scolds him and lifts her forefinger “it’s special herbs from Water Tribe to heal people’s throat. If you want your throat fully healed fast, just drink it and don’t protest”.

Kouren sips her tea “so... I heard from Tao who heard it from Algira that you two have officially become a lover. Should I give gift as congratulation or even celebrate it?”.

Yona chokes before sputtering “Kouren?!”.

“just kidding”, Kouren laughs and waves her hand “you’re too tense, though I understand why”.

Lily tugs Kouren’s sleeve “um, the notion that they have become a lover is a joke too or not?”.

Kouren blurts out “it’s the truth”.

Tao giggles, covering her mouth with her sleeve and waving her hand “even Algira and Vold told me that they saw princess Yona kissed when they parted way—”.

“princess Tao?!”, Yona waves her hands with face as red as tomatoes “don’t tell them?!”.

“Hak!? When did it happen and how the hell—”, Kija fumes and lifts his hand, blushing furiously with intention to pestering Hak but he’s stopped abruptly when he sees Hak sleeping, snoring and slumping against Shina’s body with his face buried on Shina’s shoulder “huh? He’s asleep already?”.

Lily narrows her eyes “Ayura, Tetora, how much did you put the sleeping drugs there?”.

Jae Ha narrows his eyes “...you put the sleeping drugs on his herbs?”.

Lily lifts her hand “with Yun’s help and by Yona’s request”.

“just let Mister sleeping”, Zeno sighs and helps Shina to settle Hak down, gently lying him on Yona’s bed “Miss needn’t to worry about the Mister. Just go to check on your room or wherever you want to”.

Yona lifts her head in surprise “eh?”.

“just go, dear. We know you want to go to your room or visit your father’s grave because you have the chance now, right?”, Jae Ha encourages “well, Hak did sleep-talking about it when we were within the carriage. Do you want one of us to accompany you?”.

Yona smiles down her companion after Yun and the Dragons telling her that they will take care of Hak “...thank you, everyone, but I’m alright. I will just see my room for now. I’m gonna visit my father’s grave tomorrow with Hak”.

Lily, Tetora and Ayura come with Yona. When they’re back, Lily doesn’t tell them that Yona teared-up a little when they were on her room because Yona was feeling like witnessing her father’s ghost.

Min Soo knocks the door “excuse me, Ladies. Someone looking for Queen Kouren”.

“Kazama!?”, Kouren beams up, approaching him “you come too?”.

“I finished my business with my business relations quickly and I came here right away”, Kazama smirks lopsided, snaking his hand around her waist and giving light peck on her forehead “how have you been doing, my Queen?”.

Yona trails off “um, Kouren, he...”.

“oh, let me introduce you”, Kouren lifts her hand to tall blonde-haired red-eyed man beside her “he is Kazama Chikage, the head of Chikage Clan, strongest clan on my Kingdom and he is my fiancé”.

“we’re gonna get married next Spring. We just can’t get married yet because we still mourn for King Bushin’s death”, Kazama informs them and bows his head “Kouren said you all saved her. For that, you have our citizens and my clan’s gratitude. We hope you can attend on our wedding”.

“wow, you’ve got such splendid man as your soon-to-be husband”, Yona shakes her hand with Kouren’s “congratulation for you two?!”.

“when is your wedding with Hak, Yona dear~”.

Kija and Yona squeal “Jae Ha?!”.

“also, Kouren. Can I have a second?”.

“sure”, Kouren nods her head and waves her hand to her comrades. Once they’re sure they are out of earshot, Kouren asks “something regards your clan?”.

Kazama nods his head “Demons are supposed to live their life lowly, secretly under the shadow like my Clan did before we decided to create the family bond with Royal Family of Xing Kingdom, or to live their life discreetly within Royal Family like Kai Empires have done from generation to generation. However, there’s the traitor from Clan on Kai Empire. Thus, Kai Empire divided into two. Whether it’s the Clan from Southern Kai Empire or Northern Kai Empire, we still need to figure it out but for sure, there’s a clan who seeking for Demon or Gods strength, such as immortality. What we knew is only their name. Hell Serpent Clan”.

“you mean like Gobi?”.

“Gobi was just one of their clan’s member. What I know, not only on Kai, this clan also have members on Kouka, Xing and Sei. They do not share blood relationship like my clan with Yukimura clan, they only have a tattoo of black serpent on their body as the sign that they’re the member of this clan and their membership is top secret”, Kazama concedes “Gozen Clan is the strongest clan on Sei Kingdom, but they don’t show any movement this far. At least, we needn’t to worry about the alliance of Clans on Kai to invade us. They only follow a leader. Hua Mulan. As long as she doesn’t order them to invade, they will not move. What that woman has ever wanted this far, is only to keep her children safe. Including the Lost Prince”.

.

Thinking he hears the sound of footsteps, Hak opens his eyes and wakes up abruptly “coming”.

Kija blinks his eyes “who’s coming?”.

Suddenly, the front door is opened wide, revealing little Tae Yeon with his teary face “brother...”.

 _“huh? Who is this kid and who is he calling his brother?”_.

That’s what all of them thinking except Yona before Tae Yeon runs and lunges into Hak “thanks god?! You’re alive?!”.

This time all of them scream in disbelief “he’s your little brother?!”.

“we were adopted by old man”, Hak retorts before ruffling Tae Yeon’s head “of course, I am. Tae Yeon, what’s wrong? what are you doing here?”.

Tae Yeon explains that he accidentally heard about Hak and his comrades, somehow got involved on the war between Tully Tribe and Li Clan from Northern Kai Empire against Fire Tribe and Sky Tribe of Kouka Kingdom. Teary-eyed, Tae Yeon hiccups “Tae Woo and Han Dae said you were dying...”.

“they lied, okay?”.

“so big brother doesn’t hurt anywhere?”.

“well, I’m not. Look? I’m healthy. I’m not gonna die that easily”, Hak cleans his little brother’s face with his sleeve “they need bring more than that to take me down”.

“Tae Yeon?! Long time no see!?”, Yona wraps her arms, hugging him from behind “don’t cry again. Your brother is alright now. You know he is strong, right?”.

Lily hugs Tae Yeon, instantly falling to his cuteness “he’s so cute?!”.

Jae Ha can’t help it but to tease “yeah, and don’t worry, kiddo. Your brother has the same life-endurance as cockroach”.

“shut up, Droopy Eyes”, Hak grumbles, giving good smack on Jae Ha’s face before looking down to Tae Yeon “speaking of which, you wouldn’t come here alone, would you?”.

“yeah?! Grandfather said there will be a festival, so Tae Woo and Han Dae brought me along. Badass Lady was the one who persuade grandfather, though?! Thanks to her, I can come here?!”.

Hak blinks his eyes, just hearing this lady for the first time “um, who is this badass lady?”.

“Tae Woo and Han Dae said she was grandfather’s ex-lover”, Tae Yeon tilts his head before cheering “they really get along well?! Sometimes they argued or fought using weapon, just like grandfather and big brother on the old time?!”.

“Tae Yeon, what we said to not wander alone or—”, Gigan pops her head through the door “huh? What are you doing here, kids?”.

Yona stands and gasps in shock “Captain Gigan!?”.

“Gigan, do you find him?”, Mundok touches her shoulder, standing behind her before looking straight to the people in this room who staring to the couple “oh”.

Hak swears his life can’t be worse than this as Jae Ha grins broadly “well? Does it mean we are brothers now, Hak?”.

“they are only ex-lovers, what’s the point?”, Hak glares to Green Dragon before standing “nice timing. We need to talk, Gramps”.

After Hak goes with Mundok, Gigan and Tae Yeon stay with Yona and the others in this room “I saw the Generals also have arrived. They’re looking for you. You’re not going to meet them?”.

Yona shakes her head and offers warm smile “maybe later”.

“speaking of which, Captain~”, Jae Ha has moved behind Gigan and now, he’s so damn interested on how the hell she’s the ex-lover of Wind Tribe Hero, Son Mundok, and both he and Hak don’t even know about it “would you tell us about what happened between you and Hak’s grandfather?”.

Kinda the opposite with Tae Yeon who blissfully eats the food and drink that the girls have given him due to his charming and cuteness as he sits on her lap, Gigan pulls some of her throwing knives and sternly challenges Green Dragon “try me, brat”.

“alright, what do you want to talk?”, knowing his grandson, Mundok knows the reason of why Hak has dragged him away to this vacant room far from Yona and their comrades, is because what they will talk about, is something he doesn’t want anyone to hear or know “surely not because of my ex-lover, right?”.

“very funny. Not that I interested to interfere on your love-life like you did when you tried to engage me with Ayame, old man”, Hak smirks before his face turns into serious “and yes, I’m not gonna pester you about your ex-lover. All joke aside, I have been dreaming on my sleep... like the memories, about the life of a woman that I don’t know if she ever does exist or not”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mood right now after reading the latest chapter 180 and knowing that we need to wait next chapter for more than a month :  
> *flipping_the_table DAMN YOU KEISHUK!?


	6. Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little piece of their talk

**Hiryuu Castle**

Yona cradles Tae Yeon on her arms, he’s fast asleep after his stomach is full “do you think what Hak want to talk with Mundok?”.

Kija shakes his head “who know, princess? He doesn’t tell you anything?”.

After Yona shakes her head, Jae Ha sighs “hell if we know, Yona dear. If he doesn’t even talk to you, the less chance for us to know”.

“still not too open with you all, huh?”, Gigan blows the smoke out of her pipe and chuckles “that brat is just like Mundok, I guess”.

Shina informs them “they talk on the vacant room nearby, out of our earshot”.

Zeno smirks, tucking his hands behind his head “wanna check on them and eavesdropping?”.

Laying Tae Yeon down on her bed, Yona tells the girls that she will check on Hak with Yun and the Dragons.

Kouren grins broadly and can’t help it but to tease “lovebirds, can’t get too far away from each other for too long, huh?”.

Yona blushes furiously and fumes, stomping her foot “shut up?!”.

Because it seems interesting, Lily comes with them which mean Tetora and Ayura also come with them as well. When Yona, Yun and the Dragons sneak on the vacant room beside where Hak and Mundok talk, they peek through the gap of the door. They can feel and they can see how tense the conversation.

“you said my parent are casualties of war between Xing Kingdom and Kouka Kingdom and they passed away already, then why...”, Hak clenches his fist “back then on Kai, I met someone who claimed himself as my older brother, half-brother through our father. He told me that his biological mother passed away on the childbirth so my biological mother, his foster mother raised him, that my mother is still alive. Which one the truth is?”.

“the truth is...”, Mundok lifts his only eye, looking straight to Hak, with all seriousness “your biological mother is still alive”.

Yona and the others cover their mouth in attempt to hide their gasp. When did that happen to Hak on Kai? How could they not know about this?

Hak trails off “...you and Lady Kikuri claimed that my parent passed away, you lied to me for years!?”.

Mundok closes his eye “so you would not question about your parent again”.

Hak slams his hand on the floor “what kind of joke this is!?”.

“it’s the truth. Your father passed away on the war but your mother is still alive. The way how she has to live her life... wasn’t really good and might have endangered your life. After your father was killed, your older brother disappeared that time, being sold as slave. Considering he met you and told you, it meant she has saved him. That time, She had no choice but to send you away from your home to this land, to conceal you in order to keep you safe and alive”, Mundok concedes “now, if you want to meet her—”.

“needn’t. If she really wanted to meet with me, she would meet me and take me back instead of abandon and neglect me here for years, right?”, Hak retorts before glaring to Mundok “it’s you two who have been keeping this as secret for years, is one of what make me mad, just like **he** did to me and princess. You know exactly **who** I mean, old man”.

“even if we’re not related by bloods, call me grandfather!?”, Mundok smacks Hak’s forehead “and it’s your mother’s request, to keep your identity and your heritage as secret, thus we changed your name, kept your real identity as secret and let you live as someone else here on Kouka for years”.

Hak rubs his temples before looking up “tell me one thing, why did agree to her request from the first place? To take me and raise me, to keep my identity as secret when it might have risked your own life?”.

“would you laugh it off if I told you that I accepted your mother’s request from the first place, because your mother reminded me of Gigan? because you, who have the same name with my late son, also have the same colors of hair and eyes with my late son?”, Mundok narrows his eye, the corner of his mouth raises to nostalgic memory “Kikuri started to get her spirit back and become herself more after we took you. Maybe you don’t realize it, but your presence cheered up us after we lost our sons on the war 17 years ago. There was a chance that your mother couldn’t take you back because she might have died on the process and I also need the heir, so I took you in. As time passed by, I raised you like you are my own grandson and I have considered you as my own grandson”.

Hak lifts his hand “stop it, it only makes you sounded more like old man”.

“cheeky and rude as usual”, Mundok smacks Hak’s head “I understand if you mad, but don’t make it as the reason to disagree to meet with your mother”.

“look, Gramps. I’m sorry that I was getting too emotional, but like I said, if she really wanted to meet with me, she would meet me and take me back. She didn’t. If she has a reason, I will listen to her, but I think this is not the right time for this kind of things. Who know what will happen to her if people know she’s my mother? If it only will endanger her life, it’s better this way, to keep lost communication and pretend as if we are just stranger”, Hak asks him to keep this conversation as secret, including from his comrades and Yona “I have no idea about how the princess react, not to mention Droopy Eyes will not live it down”.

Mundok scoffs “come on, you two have known each other like forever. Surely you know what she will do”.

Hak scratches his nape “well, maybe princess will drag me to meet with my mother, but...”.

Mundok raises his eyebrow questioningly “what make you doubt?”.

Leaning his chin on his palm, Hak averts his eyes “...I just think it’s unfair. Considering she doesn’t even remember her own mother, no wonder if mother figure is something she’s yearned. She thought of Captain Gigan just like her mother because the stern lady treated her like one. Soo Won... his mother has poor health and she doesn’t really close with her. Now, I know that my mother is alive but we can’t meet because the complicated circumstances. I can’t just leave her side to meet with my mother that I barely know. It’s just... unfair”.

“just never ever you dare to say it out loud in front of your mother, the things about her abandon and neglect you for years. She has to leave you here and doesn’t have the chance or time to raise you with her own hands. When she cried and held you who dying on her arms, asking me to raise and take care of you, I didn’t have the heart to reject her request. She cares about you more than anyone else in this world”, Mundok sternly confides, offering liquor to him “just like Gigan, your mother is a warrior on the battlefield, but also a woman, a mother and sister for her family. She is caring mother. If she knew that you and the princess love each other, I bet your mother would not doubt to ask the princess to call and think of her as her own mother after asking her whether she would want to marry with you or not”.

Hak sputters, choked by his liquor, wiping his mouth “what are you—?”.

Mundok rolls his eyes and grins lopsided “do you seriously think I can’t see how you two looked at each other? The way you two looked at each other now, is the way only a couple who love each other will have”.

On the other side, Yona leans her back on the wall, slumping while covering her face and squirming in embarrassment. Lily, Ayura and Tetora chuckle quietly, whispering to her that it’s alright feel shy while Yun and the others have to hold their laughter, smiling with various state and degree of amusement.

Hak blushes, clearing his throat before his expression turns soft “first of all, just knowing that my mother is still alive, it’s enough for me. Instead, I’m grateful to her. Thanks to her, for bringing me to born to this world and sent me here, I have rather interesting life here. I have some precious people that I have considered as my family and someone I love. I wouldn’t trade it with anything at all”.

“I admit you have more resemblance with your mother, not only physically, but also emotionally, but that part of you rather resembled with your father”.

Hak and Mundok turn their head to Kazama Chikage who sits on the fence. Since when this man is here and how they can’t feel his presence, is the sign they can’t underestimate this man.

Hak stands, in alert “what did you say?”.

“I will make it clear, kid. I know who your parent, just like I know who you are”, tipping Hak’s chin up and clutching his neck, scratching the skin on his revealed bandages, Kazama licks Hak’s blood on his finger “don’t tell me, you don’t even know who you are? Just from your blood, I know you are part of **us**. No wonder Yu Hon hated the like of you—”.

“Kazama?!”, Mundok warns him “this is Hiryuu Castle. If we’re gonna talk about it, it’s best to do it in another place properly?!”.

“very well, Elder”, Kazama smirks “I also don’t want to invite the Snow Woman from foreign country and make her freeze me to death just because I disturb her son”.

Hak covers his neck and narrows his eyes “who are you? what do you want? what do you mean by that nonsense, saying that I’m part of whoever all of you are”.

“looks like you tried to hide it, but you surely can feel it, the change you feel on your body. No matter how you tried to hide it or repel it, you can’t run from your fate”, Kazama turns his back, looking behind over his “I’m Kazama Chikage, the Head of Chikage Clan on Xing Kingdom and Kouren’s fiancé. You were sleeping back then when Kouren introduced me with your princess and your comrades. No wonder you haven’t known about me. I only wanted to make sure whether the rumors is true or not, that your mother, the strongest Demon right now, has been hiding her son on Kouka. I guess you should clean the blood on your neck and your clothes. Right now, my fiancée tried to pester the King and Generals to let you all attend on the meeting tomorrow”.

“well, whose fault this is?”, Hak retorts, pressing the damp cloth Mundok has given to him on his neck. After Kazama leaves, Hak rolls his eyes “just get out, all of you”.

“Hak?!”, Yona comes out first after Jae Ha and the others who have held her, release her, approaching him “are you okay?!”.

“don’t worry, just a scratch rather than before”, Yun stares to Hak’s neck as he treats and re-bandages his neck _“huh, there’s really nothing... then what that was actually? I guess I really should talk about it with them all, about the black mark on his neck”_.

Yona feels like there’s the butterfly on her stomach, fidgeting with her fingers. Maybe she should talk with Hak later, regards about his mother.

As if he can read his mind, Hak closes his eyes and sighs “princess, if you want to talk about it with me later, forget it. I don’t want to talk about it... not for a while”.

Yona flinches, lowering her head “...I understand, but when you’re ready, will you talk to me?”.

Thanking Yun, Hak straightens his body and cracks his neck after craning his neck further for Yun to treat his wound and wrap the bandages “perhaps”.

Yona lowers her gaze _“it means perhaps not”_.

Yun pulls his earlobe “don’t crack your neck like that if you don’t want to re-opening it again?!”.

Hak rubs his earlobe before he realizes Yona has turned silent “princess, what’s wrong?”.

Clearly, she’s upset but since Hak doesn’t allow her to talk about his mother, she can’t push him about it “nothing’s wrong”.

When Yona runs to outside, the others stare to him with expression as if saying ‘just go follow her and soothe her, you moron’. Awkwardly clearing his throat, Hak goes to find Yona.

Hak sighs when he finds her crying as she crouches near the koi pond “princess, what’s wrong?”.

“I know this is childish, but I want to know everything about you”, Yona lifts her head, sniffling “or is it punishment for me? thus you decided to tell me nothing? I hope you can be more open to me or Dragons... why should you keep everything to yourself and bear the weight of world on your shoulders solely?”.

Cupping her cheeks, Hak wipes her tears, apologizing as he kisses her wet eyelids and the trails of tears on her wet cheeks before pulling her into his tight embrace “I apologize... never my intention to hurt you. I just... I don’t know what to do... about my mother...”.

“no, Hak. Don’t apologize. Why don’t you understand? It’s alright, I understand if you feel confused and not ready yet to talk about your mother. I can wait, but it’s what Kazama did to you”, Yona brings her hands up to touch his neck, leaning her head to the crook of his neck and burying her face on his chest “I hate it when people underestimate you, despise you or hurt you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt more than this...”.

Tucking her head under his chin, he keeps whispering gentle words to soothe her. So unlike him, she has teased him. Hak looks down and Yona looks up, locking gazes as their forehead meet each other’s. Slowly closing their eyes, in this intoxicating moment, they want to cherish this rare peaceful moment between them. They kiss like this is their first time. Yona wraps her arms around his shoulders, she has wanted him for days and if this will make her kimono disheveled, she doesn’t care. Still careful to not hurt him, she sits on his lap, leaning down as Hak leans his back on the bark of tree, snaking his hand on her back and running his fingers on her scalp. He can feel her shivering as he slipping his tongue down into her mouth.

“oh, wow”, Geun Tae whistles and when the lovebirds who just make out in front of him turning their head, one with face as red as her hair, one with annoyed scowl, Geun Tae claps his hands “that’s new~ when is the wedding?”.

“Lord Geun Tae, it’s not good to disturb a lovebird”, Yun Ho scolds him, carrying their sleeping son on her hands before she bowing her body “we apologize, princess. Just continue~”.

Once Geun Tae and Yun Ho leave them, Hak grumbles “that old man, he...”.

When he feels Yona wrapped her arms around his torso, Hak turns his head, looking behind over his shoulder “princess?”.

“you are not alone, Hak. You have us, that’s why...”, Yona squeezes him, burying her face on his back “don’t go anywhere. Stay with me”.

She can’t tell him yet, that the more they get closer to Hiryuu Castle, the more often she’s gotten the nightmare where she lost him. She’s afraid, if she lost him this time after she lost her father, would she able to stand again and survive or would she die too? Hak can feel her fear, but he will wait till she’s ready, when she herself who willingly tells him about her fear. For now, he just can offer the warmth of his embrace.

“you have been my only home. Where else I can go?”, Hak turns his body, pulling her into his embrace “I’m not going anywhere, not without you, princess”.

On the hallway of the second floor, Soo Won grabs the fence hardly as he looking down to where Yona and Hak entangle their body in each other’s arms and kiss deeply under the willow tree _“this is what I wanted, hoped even... then why it still felt hurt?”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who said they hope to see Yona and Hak make out in the Castle, thank you for giving idea


	7. Messenger

When Yona and Hak have gone to outside, Jae Ha turns to Mundok “so, Hak’s mother is still alive... but actually, who is Hak’s mother? what have cornered her till she had to send her own child to you? Does she have dangerous job? Get involved with rebels or something?”.

Lily and the others also have the same questions about it, except Zeno who scratches his nape “but I thought you said she’s dead because she never gave news, Mundok?”.

Mundok sighs “I couldn’t tell Hak, but she’s indeed lost contact with us ever since she had to leave Hak to us about 17 years. 10 years ago, suddenly King Il and Queen Kashi told me that she’s alive and she had found Hak’s sibling, but—”.

“grandpa?!”, Tae Yeon comes into this room, giving a letter to Mundok “a letter for you”.

All of them are shocked when they see this letter, written on it _“do not talk too much or I’m gonna freeze your mouth”_.

Mundok turns to his cute grandson “...who gave you this and told you to give this to me, Tae Yeon?”.

“a beautiful lady with long straight raven hair and sapphire eyes that looked like big brother Hak so much!? She’s sooo beautiful though she looked so pale till I asked if she’s sick but she said she’s okay and it’s been the color of her skin”, Tae Yeon beams up “ah, she wore plain white kimono and black obi, also having cold hands, just like Snow Woman on the story that grandma Gigan told me?! When grandma Gigan wanted to take a drink for me, she came and asked me to give this to you, but when grandma Gigan came back, this Snow Lady disappeared so sudden?!”.

Zeno nods his head feverishly “okay, so she’s indeed still very much alive, full spirited even”.

Kija voices in his brothers’ stead “...Zeno, you know Hak’s mother?”

Zeno taps his chin “met her when she barely froze to death before she turned into Snow Woman”.

Jae Ha twitches his eyebrow with strained smile “are you joking or not? it sounded unlike joke when it came from you, you know?”.

* * *

Later at night, Soo Won invites Yona and the others to have dinner with them all.

When they reach the dining hall, Hak lifts his hand, turning his body “no appetite, I will wait outside. Just call me when you need something”.

“Hak, it’s just a dinner”, Yona yanks Hak by the back of his collar “you stick annoyingly close with me no matter what”.

“but—”, Hak is about to argue but looking down to her puffy eyes and puffed rosy cheeks as she looking up to him pleadingly, Hak feels itchy “kh... but... there’s someone who wouldn’t want me to come, not to mention I still can’t eat that much with this throat”.

Yona tilts her head innocently “how about we just bring our dinner to my room and I feed you?”.

“no, let’s just eat together on the dining hall”, Hak lifts his hand in surrender. With a vein popping on his head, Hak stomps on the back of Jae Ha’s head as Jae Ha laughs hardly and smacks the pillar “what are you laughing at, Droopy Eyes?”.

“yeah, we know who”, Kija glances to Joo Doh who glares to them “he keeps scowling like that”.

Hak waves his hand “he’s always like that”.

Joo Doh grumbles “I heard that, brat?!”.

“now, now, Joo Doh. It’s the truth. It’s your fault to keep scowling like that from the first place”, Soo Won nonchalantly sips his tea, Yun Ho tea that he’s gotten from Geun Tae “ah, it feels good like always. I guess I have to send some gift and make sure there’s kid’s toys for General Geun Tae’s son, Advisor Keishuk”.

Joo Doh twitches his eyebrow “which side you’re on, Your Majesty? Also, that rude man’s son only a month”.

Oops. Yona rolls her eyes to Lily in worry.

Lily blinks her eyes, processing what Soo Won just said “excuse me, what did you say, Your Majesty?”.

Soo Won flinches, just remembering Lily’s crush on Geun Tae “um, Lord Geun Tae has a son who just born last month?”.

FLOP.

Yona supports Lily, shaking her body as her friend’s soul leaves her body (kidding) “woah?! Lily!? Get yourself together?!”.

Ah, this kind of reaction reminds Yun with Kija. Waving his hand, Yun deadpans “don’t worry, Yona. She’ll be okay”.

Jae Ha offers help to bring Lily to vacant room so she can rest well “but what’s wrong? She’s sick?”.

Yun convinces them that Lily will be okay “you may say it’s kind of reaction from shock”.

Tao glances from the corner of her eyes “oh, it’s Kazama”.

“excuse us for a moment?!”, Kouren covers her mouth with her sleeve. After Kouren knows from Yun and the others about how Kazama has behaved with Hak, the first thing she does when she finds her fiancé is to drag him to the garden for private talk. Pulling his earlobe, Kouren hisses “what do you think you’re doing? They are our ally?!”.

“I wanted to make sure of something and I was right”, Kazama rubs his earlobe before whispering to her with frown in his face “that kid is in danger. His blood as Demon fights with his blood as human and the trigger is this”.

After Kazama gives the tiny bottle made by glass to her, Kouren stares to the bright red liquid within the tiny bottle that looks like glowing under the moonlight “what is this, Kazama?”.

“on our country, this is known as Ochimizu. People from the Western Kingdom call this as Elixir but on Kai Empire, this is known as Xian Dan. Whoever drink this medicine, they will become ‘Rasetsu’. ‘Rasetsu’ is human with inhuman strength and their ability to heal their wounds is really fast, just like Demon. Basically, Demon and Human don’t too different but Rasetsu is an existence between Human and Demon, or you can say them as Demi-Demon. For me, they are fake, a mere artificial Demon, the biological weapon made by human”, Kazama takes Ochimizu from Kouren’s hand and tucks it into his inner pocket “if human drink this, they will become Rasetsu but for Demon, it has different reactions where it will become poison sometimes. If we’re lucky, our blood will be stronger than before but if we’re in bad luck, it will be poison for us instead. For his case, it’s the latter it seems. We need to send the message to her so she can come here right away to cure him”.

“is there something you need to tell to the Empress right away, Lord Kazama Chikage?”.

Kouren and Kazama turn around to find a tall man with an animal skin covering his face and upper body, one eye shines under his ape mask.

Hiding Kouren behind him, Kazama raises his sword “since when did you change your skin into an ape, the Butterfly?”.

“it’s needed. I just finished my job, after all”, Ageha smirks, showing his bloodied hands “I can’t risk the Empress and Tatara’s position with revealing who I am here so openly, because I am their Assassin”.

Kouren brings her hand to grab her sword’s hilt after knowing the man under the ape mask in front of her is Assassin.

Lifting his hand to halt Kouren’s hand, Kazama nods his head to tell her that it’s okay “I do have word to the Empress. Tell her, the White Egret had sneaked into Hiryuu Castle and gave her son the medicine to pro-long his endurance over his blood, but he only has short time. It’s best for her to come here right away before his transformation takes him down”.

Ageha asks further “and for how long you think he can survive it?”.

Kazama confirms “the longest he can survive is three days again, on the night of the festival where Four Dragons will be unveiled”.

“perfect timing, then”, Ageha puts his hand on his hips “since Kouka Kingdom wanted to unveil the Four Dragons and Red Dragon princess, the Empress has intended to reveal who is her biological son. We have found him, after all”.

Kouren pops her head from behind her fiancé’s back “in front of everyone? Why—?”.

“the intruder?!”.

Ageha, Kouren and Kazama turn to see some Sky Tribe soldiers and Joo Doh. Ageha grumbles ‘tch’ before leaping to the roof. Joo Doh gives order to his shoulders to pursue that man in ape mask but after Kazama tells him not to, Joo Doh tells his soldiers to retreat and just go back to their post with note in his head to ask Queen of Xing’s fiancé.

Joo Doh approaches Kazama and Kouren “are you alright, Your Highness?”.

“Kouren?!”, Yona approaches her along with her friends “are you okay?”.

Tao wraps her arms around Kouren’s waist “what’s wrong, sister?”.

“ah, come on, I’m alright”, Kouren lifts her chin up to Kazama “Kazama is with me, after all”.

Soo Won appears along with Mundok, Keishuk and other Generals “what happened?”.

Joo Doh clarifies “there’s an intruder”.

Shina looks up to the figure who jumping on the roof “an ape”.

Jae Ha contemplates “should I chase after him?”.

“needn’t”, Kazama puts back his sword in its sheath “that man under the ape mask is the assassin from another clan from foreign country, my clan’s business partner. He came here to convey the words from the leader of his clan to me, but considering Kouren is with me and she’s on high alert to the point she wants to raise her sword, I raised my sword, just in case. I don’t want to risk the life of the woman I loved, after all”.

Kouren blushes when Kazama kisses her forehead.

“sending an assassin instead as their messenger, huh?”, Geun Tae rolls his eyes “looks like you’re gonna marry with someone who have rather dark background, Queen”.

“any problem with that?”, Kouren smirks instead, wrapping her arm around Kazama’s hand “isn’t he cool?”.

Shina warns them “someone’s coming here”.

Next second, a man cladded in black with raven mask leaps from the roof, landing on the ground in front of them. He tucks his hand to his inner pocket before handing a scroll to them “I am the Messenger and spy from Northern Kai Empire, Raven. Empress Hua Mulan has sent this letter for King Soo Won”.

Soo Won walks forward, opening the seal before he starts reading the letter “...so your Empress intends to come here with her children? When?”.

“actually, she’s on our temporary campsite at the mountain behind Hiryuu Castle already and they will arrive here tomorrow afternoon, but they need your confirmation first if you allow us to stay”.

They hide their shock and will not admit that they’re shocked, how close the Empress along with her subordinates have been and they don’t even aware of their presence.

Soo Won isn’t included though, he keeps his cool “I allow them, of course. However, it’s surprising me to know that your Empress and her group have come this far without asking our permission”.

“we have lived our life with Nomads for a long time and we are still used to move around with guerilla way. My Empress and we, as her subordinates apologize, if the way we come here, have made the King of Kouka and his subordinates to feel uneasy”.

“no problem. We’re just still in high alert after our war with Tully Tribe and Li Clan, after all”, Soo Won turns his head “Keishuk, order servants to prepare the room for this messenger. It’s too late at the night, after all”.

“it needn’t, Your Majesty”, Raven waves his hands “besides, my partner is waiting for me”.

“Raven!? What take you for so long?! Hurry up?!”.

Zeno’s eyes widen _“this voice..._ _it can’t be!?_ _”_.

They look up and they find someone, a woman wears plain brown kimono and ivory muffler with white egret mask covering her face, swinging her legs back and forth.

“please wait for a second, White Egret?!”, Raven calls her, bowing his body in front of Soo Won “I will excuse myself here and now, Your Majesty”.

Zeno calls his Dragon brother “Kija, throw me to her?!”.

“huh? okay?!”, despite oblivious of his brother’s intention, Kija grows his Dragon claw into enormous before lifting Zeno by his collar and throwing him to the roof where White Egret is waiting for Raven “up we go?!”.

Zeno reaches out his hands to her as they exchange glances but she stands, spreading enormous white wings from her back before she flies on the sky. Zeno covers his eyes, too surprised by her scattered feathers.

She leaps as Zeno lands on the roof near her, reaching out her hands to her masked fellow “Raven!?”.

When Raven reaches out her hand and grabs her hand, both Raven and White Egret vanish into the thin air.

Zeno reaches out his hand, only to touch the cold air. Looking down to his palm, Zeno slams his hands to the roof “damn it?!”.

Kija calls him from below “Zeno, are you alright? You didn’t get hurt, right?”.

“yeah”, Zeno leaps down and approaches his comrades, grumbling “that was close...”.

Shina tilts his head “what happened? Do you know her or recognize her?”.

Jae Ha thinks it’s unusual for them to see their usually cheerful dragon brother lost his cool and being grumpy, so he tries to lighten the mood “she’s reminded you with your late wife, maybe?”.

“it’s funny, brother Jae Ha”, Zeno rolls his eyes, putting his hands on his hips _“t_ _hat voice... it can’t be, but can it be... Kaya_ _, is that you_ _?”_.

“oi, Zeno”.

When Zeno looks up and sees Hak locking Jae Ha’s head, Zeno chuckles “Mister, what are you doing?”.

Hak tightens his grip “don’t listen to him. You know this masochist pervert only thought of woman”.

Jae Ha smacks Hak’s bicep several times, his face starts turning blue “Hak... can’t breath...”.

Kija asks Shina to assist him and Hak “apologize to Zeno or we will ask mama Yun to punish you”.

“kids, he’s ticklish, so”, Yun crouches in front of Jae Ha, lifting white feather of White Egret from the ground “hold him down and I will give you special dessert and candies later”.

Hak, Kija, Shina and Zeno hold Jae Ha down and say in unison “yes, mom”.

Since the four of them holding his hands and legs, Jae Ha can’t resist. Actually, he can, but he thinks better not, especially with Hak and Kija who have undoubtedly strong hands holding his legs “wait, I am sorry?! HAHAHAHAHA!? Stop it, Yun!?”.

“I know who is that woman”.

Zeno snaps his head to Mundok “you know her, Mundok?”.

“the White Egret is her code name, her real name is...”, Mundok looks behind and stops his sentence as a single arrow with white feather on its end and a letter on the middle of this arrow flying to him but he smiles when Gigan catches that arrow “thank you, Gigan”.

Gigan takes the letter and read it “...looks like she doesn’t want you to tell us about who is she at all, Mundok. Not yet, she said”.

“then we just need to wait”, Mundok shrugs his shoulders “after all, she is one of fighters from Wind Tribe who will participate within the martial arts tournament on the festival later”.

“White Egret, huh?”, Zeno caresses the white feather of the arrow and smirks “interesting. I’m gonna fight her”, gaining the odd looks from others, Zeno rolls his eyes “what?”.

“ah, no... we think your character has changed a bit, since you stop using third person on your speech”, Yun waves it off but voice it in his comrades’ stead “or you just shifted to another version of yourself?”.

Jae Ha caresses his stomach, still out of breath after the others tickling him mercilessly “but seriously... first an Ape, then a Raven and White Egret? What else, then?”.

“Red Demon and Snow Demon, perhaps”, Hak narrows his eyes when gaining the collective of staring dagger from Mundok, Soo Won, Keishuk, Generals, Kouren and Kazama “what?”.

“no”, Soo Won shakes his head and firmly states “we will discuss about it on our meeting tomorrow morning. You all have to present on this meeting because we will discuss about what just happened on our latest war with Northern Kai Empire. And by I mean ‘you all’ are included Yona, Hak and their comrades who got kidnapped to Sei province”.

Keishuk looks like he’s about to protest and Soo Won halts him “and I don’t want to hear any protest or no, Advisor Keishuk”.

* * *

“welcome back”, Mulan looks up and stands when Sakaki comes back with Kaya and Ageha “how was it going?”.

“when I told Kazama about your plan to unveil your son’s presence, he was with Queen Kouren. Looks like they just talked about Xian Dan a.k.a Ochimizu”, Ageha takes the ape skin off of his body “and Sakaki is busy to calm down Kaya who crying”.

Sakaki sighs “you’re too cold, Ageha”.

White Egret, Kaya tucks her mask into her pocket, wiping her tears with her sleeves “I am not!?”.

“you clearly are?!”, Shuri jaw-drops, asking Yui to give wet rag to Kaya “what’s wrong? because of your husband again?”.

After Sarasa hands the wet rag from Yui to Kaya, Sarasa tells her to calm herself first.

Once she gets herself together, Kaya presses the wet rag on her eyes “...I missed him, so much”.

“patient”, patting her head, Mulan feels pity on her. As a widow, she truly knows how it feel to miss and yearn for the presence of the man you loved “it won’t be long until you can re-unite with him again, after you two have been waiting for centuries to meet again”.

“I can wait. Kaya is good on waiting”, Kaya sniffs, covering her nose “it’s just... looking at him right in front of my eyes... even if what I want is nothing but only to jump into his embrace again, I can’t do it right away... not yet...”.

Sarasa hugs her, teary-eyed as well “I believe your husband feel the same, Kaya”.

Shuri smiles down to the girls who hugging each other “you’re so passionate, Sarasa”.

When Sarasa cries harder instead after listening to Shuri’s words, Mulan smiles strainedly and clutches his neck “you jerk, why did you make her crying, huh?”.

Shuri surrenders “did I say something wrong?!”.

Sarasa wipes her tears, sobbing “you said the same things with what my brother said on his last day”.

Shuri feels the fang of guilt on his heart and reaches out his hands, he wants to hug her but he can’t, so he clenches his fists, turning his head to the side “...I’m sorry”.

“just get some sleep, you moron child”, Mulan sighs before telling them all it’s the day off “I will ask Chigusa if she can give chamomile tea for us”.


End file.
